Class
There are twelve classes to choose from when creating a character. Each class is allowed to learn different class spells, and has a different growth rate for their characteristics. Different classes also have different bonuses/penalties when using different weapons -- see table on damage page. Class comparison Class Solo Support Range Evasion Attack Power Iop Easy, but will eat a lot Boosts allies damage, removes foes PM Few attacks Can Jump and knockback Very powerfull at close range Eniripsa Difficult at start, depends on a good weapon or Leek pie Excellent : heals and boosts AP Medium range attack spells Can frighten foes Can solo difficult monsters with a decent equipement, but fights are very slow Sram Tactical to play, powerful Make an ally invisible Few attacks Can Fear or become invisible Good damage Cra Improve range The best Has one move- Retreat Arrow but it's not too good. Average damage Feca Easy but slow, hard until level 9 Protect allies with armors, can finish a fight if all other die Average Teleportation Decent damage. High with a good staff. Xelor Average Boost AP, remove AP Good Teleportation Average Pandawa Ecaflip Average Enutrof Good Good at high level, low at start Osamodas Sadida Sacrier Easy, but will eat a lot Few attacks Can Life Transfer and Sacrifice good dmg at close range Trivia As usual, most of the class names are anagrams or other references to words that have to do with the class's abilities. * Sadida - Adidas, a shoe company fits right into the name Sadida's Shoe, though it has little to do with the class's abilities. * Osamodas - Sado-Maso, a term for people who enjoy using whips recreationally. Again, unrelated to the class's abilities, except for the Whip spell. * Enutrof - Fortune, the connection to the treasure-hunting Enutrof class is obvious. * Sram - Mars, inside developer joke. It refers to the Mars chocolate bar, not to the planet or Roman god of war. (Edit: Actually, what I've figured out, is the verb Mar, to trick or be deceitful. Fits perfectly with the class.) (See below) * Xelor - Rolex, a prestigious brand of watch; the Xelor class is known for manipulating time. * Ecaflip - "Pile ou Face", French for "Tails or Heads", respectively. (The French version of the Ecaflip's Heads or Tails spell is also called Pile ou Face) * Eniripsa - Aspirine/Aspirin, a common pain reliever; the Eniripsa class is a healing class. * Iop - Yop, a yogurt drink from Dannon (available in the UK and Canada). Another inside joke from the developers. (See below) * Cra - Arc, french for "Bow". * Feca - café, which means "coffee" in French. Another inside joke. (See below) * Sacrier - from "Sacrifice", which is what Sacriers must do to use most of their powers, and "crier", as in someone who cries. Their French name is Sacrieur, which is a combination of "sacrifice" and "rieur", which means "one who laughs". They laugh at pain. * Pandawa - Believed to be short for "panda warrior". More likely a poke at the Pandaren Brewmaster character in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, and at the continual rumors of Pandaren becoming a playable race in World of Warcraft. Like the Pandawa, the Pandaren are a neutral race who rarely venture away from their isolated island of Pandaria. The name Pandawa is an anogram of the word used for a Jedi in training, "Padawan". According to a post on this topic on the official forums, Feca, Iop, and Sram were the first three classes created, so the developers named them after their favorites among the various snacks they consumed when first creating the game (coffee, yogurt drinks, and chocolate), and the names have nothing to do with the classes themselves. *